The present invention relates to a crematory loading system and especially to a crematory loader which can rapidly position an object in a preheated crematory.
In the past a number of types of crematories have been provided including those for cremating human remains as well as crematories specially made for cremating animal remains or for incinerating waste such as hospital waste. In a typical crematory, crematory ovens are lined with a ceramic kiln brick and has at least a main chamber in which the object to be cremated is inserted. Typically gas burners preheat the crematory which is kept in operation until all the objects being cremated have been completed. This however, leaves a very hot oven making it most difficult to slide large objects into the oven in a safe manner. The present invention is directed towards a crematory loader system which allows an object to be rapidly positioned in a crematory by a single individual in a safe manner.
There have been a number of suggestions for various types of crematories and various types of devices for handling caskets and the like. Typical devices for handling caskets can be seen in a Jamison U.S. Pat. No.: 2,135,898 which is used to position a casket and has a stop at one end. The Merz Patent No.: 2,817,138 also shows a casket placer, while the Connally Patent No.: 2,601,714 has a casket table with rollers built thereinto. The Sullins Patent No.: 2,273,501 is for a casket truck mounted on rollers for positioning a casket, while the Bruning U.S. Pat. No.: 1,928,217 is for a portable supporting rack for caskets. The Albrecht Patent No.: 1,242,410 transfers caskets on rollers from a supporting base, while the Siebert U.S. Pat. No.: 1,936,275 shows another device for handling caskets.
In contrast to these prior devices the present invention is specifically directed towards a crematory loader which provides for pushing the container into a heated crematory on a suspended canterlever roller table using a motor operated chain drive to move the platform with the container thereon into the crematory. A blocking arm is then swung into the path of the container on the crematory suspended roller platform behind the container so that withdrawing the suspended roller platform with the motor drive will prevent the container from returning and thereby drive the container into the crematory.